


as the world caves in

by mirlen



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Эйджи поцеловал его руки. Руки, на которые сам Эш смотрел с омерзением и кипящей ненавистью, со страхом. Руки, кровь с которых никогда невозможно будет стереть. Руки, уничтожающие все, к чему прикасался. Руки убийцы. Руки шлюхи.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 14





	as the world caves in

_— Эйджи._

Окумура резко оборачивается, осматриваясь по сторонам, но позади него никого не оказывается. Людей много — с чемоданами и рюкзаками, с детьми и с широкими улыбками, но Эша нет и Эйджи теряет к ним всякий интерес, потерянно отворачиваясь обратно. На секунду ему показалось, что он был там, он мог поклясться, что услышал знакомый голос, по которому уже нестерпимо скучал, но, конечно, это было не так.

Эйджи знал, что он не появится, и даже когда сотни раз напоминал себе и повторял, что американец полагает, что так ему будет лучше (он всегда был таким — приходил к неправильным выводам, хотел уберечь от опасности, от себя, не зная, что во всей огромной Америке Эйджи мог почувствовать себя в безопасности только рядом с самим Асланом), но от этого боли не стало меньше. Эйджи не мог обижаться. Он не сказал ему, что это глупо, не рассказал, что Эш — все, что ему нужно, он ничего не успел сказать. Он даже _не видел_ его в последний раз.

И все равно Эйджи хотелось верить, что он будет там, когда японец обернется, и даже если он отказался бы поехать вместе с ним в Японию, то мог бы попросить его остаться, господь, Эйджи не стал бы раздумывать дважды, но Эш не эгоист (никогда им не был), он выбрал бы благополучие Окумуры, даже если бы на кону стояла его собственная жизнь, и на несколько секунд боль в его сердце от этой мысли становится сильнее, чем от любого ранения, полученного за все время, что он провел в Америке.

— Эйджи, — он поднимает голову на голос Шина, который радостно улыбается рядом с остальными ребятами и машет рукой, — Эш сказал: «увидимся»! И что тебе лучше вернуться!

— Будем ждать! — Боунз и Конг подхватывают, присоединяясь к подростку.

Эйджи ярко улыбается, чувствуя, что начинает скучать по ним уже в эту минуту.

— Я вернусь! Обязательно! — Кричит в ответ, зная, что в его словах нет ни капли лжи.

Тяжесть в его груди не становится меньше, она, наоборот, разрастается с каждой секундой, может, потому, что он знает Эша лучше, чем Шин, и до обидного легко распознает его ложь. Эш не сказал бы так, не после того, как не появился в больнице и не пришел даже в аэропорт — это был его ответ, его глупая жертва ради счастливого будущего Эйджи вдали от него и его ужасной судьбы, вдали от его мира (будто Эйджи даже мог быть счастлив в мире, в котором не было Эша).

Он не собирался никогда больше с ним видеться, иначе уже был бы здесь, стоял рядом с ним. Эйджи сожалел, что так и не смог ему объяснить, что их жизни не делятся только на черное и белое. Окумуре хотелось пообещать ему, доказать, что между его беззаботным и преступным миром, в котором вырос Аслан, они могут найти себе крошечный уголок, чтобы быть вместе.

Эйджи хотел бы окрасить жизнь Эша в серый.

— Нужно идти, — Ибе говорит негромко, аккуратно подталкивая инвалидную коляску вперед, и Эйджи хочется плакать. Он никогда не увидит Эша, никогда больше его не увидит. Он не написал в письме даже половину того, о чем хотел сказать, он забыл так много важного и понимает это только теперь, навсегда прощаясь с его тенью. Эйджи обещал ему, что останется на его стороне навсегда, когда сам Эш просил только об одном моменте, и теперь он возвращается домой, оставляя с ним только часть своей души.

Это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно.

_«Прощай, Америка. Прощай, Нью-Йорк. Но я не буду говорить прощай тебе, Эш»._

Но Эш сказал. Эш сказал ему прощай, тогда, в больнице. Почему он сказал ему это?

Эйджи кажется, что его сердце может остановиться, он часто дышит, но чувствует, что задыхается, и ему становится хуже с каждой секундой.

— Я не могу, Ибе-сан, — его голос дрожит, — я должен сказать ему, он должен знать…

Шуничи испуганно замирает, обходит коляску, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— Что случилось, Эй-тян? — Он осторожно касается его рук, взволнованно оборачиваясь по сторонам в поисках помощи, — у тебя что-то болит? Швы разошлись?

— Я не могу оставить все так, — он плачет, боясь посмотреть мужчине в глаза и увидеть осуждение, разочарование, — я не хочу.

Эйджи знает, что поступает эгоистично, может, совершает глупую ошибку. Его отец болен, мать и сестра ждут его дома, он не может подвести их доверие снова, не может подвести Ибе-сана, так много причин, почему он должен сесть в самолет, но перед его глазами появляется одинокий образ Аслана, сидящего в библиотеке в полном одиночестве, и стыд обжигает его лицо огнем, потому что все остальное становится для него абсолютно безразличным.

— Это Эш? — Шуничи вздыхает печально, слабыми руками треплет его по голове, и Эйджи громко всхлипывает, кивая, — интересно, почему я не удивлен.

Он смеется, но улыбка не касается его губ и усталых глаз.

— Извините, — он вытирает слезы с лица дрожащими руками, — я не могу, извините.

Когда самолет до Японии взлетает в воздух, Эйджи и Ибе попадают в пробку на шумных дорогах Нью-Йорка. Шин звонит им и говорит, что нигде не может найти Эша, таким же образом отчитываются и остальные ребята, но Эйджи знает, где он, даже не доезжая до места. Они едут чудовищно медленно, Окумура чувствует, что каждая мышца в его теле напрягается, когда машина снова останавливается, проехав всего тридцать метров, и когда, наконец, в углу улицы он замечает здание библиотеки, парень не думает дважды, выскакивая из такси на дрожащих ногах. Шуничи кричит ему испуганно вслед, но он едва ли слышит хоть слово. В ушах звенит, и ужасная боль простреливает его ребра, но он только кусает губы до крови и, хватаясь за рану на боку, движется вперед.

Это была глупая идея, он знает, но не может остановить собственные ноги. Боль такая сильная, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и ему приходится сжать свободной рукой рот и идти вперед. Это похоже на безумство — чем ближе он подбирается к библиотеке, к Эшу, тем больше усиливается его тревожность, и он старается не думать об этом слишком много, слабыми руками толкая массивные двери.

Он видит его практически сразу (не могло быть иначе), облегченный выдох вырывается из него с громким стоном боли. Эйджи чувствует, как рука, сжимающая рану на боку, становится влажной, но не смотрит ниже, боясь, что он не сможет сдержать рвоту, увидев кровь на своих руках, и с трудом движется вперед.

Эш сидит там, за его излюбленным местом, с головой, опущенной на стол. Его не окружают книги, но Окумура замечает под его руками свое письмо, отчего в его глазах появляются слезы. Прочитал. Не пришел.

Он не позволяет этому расстроить себя, продолжая двигаться вперед, и, когда до Эша остается всего несколько шагов, его ноги подгибаются, он падает вперед, вскрикивая от боли. Перед глазами темнеет на несколько секунд, но он успевает заметить, как все посетители оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него, кто-то подходит ближе, предлагая помощь. Эйджи не смотрит на них, но завороженно рассматривает слабую улыбку на губах спящего Эша, лицо, по которому он скучал больше, чем мог даже описать, и, не поднимаясь с пола, он протягивает руку вперед, трясет его за плечо.

— Ты ведь не можешь спать в общественных местах, ну же, — он тяжело хрипит, не выдерживая мучительной боли, но губы его изгибаются в кривую улыбку, — перестань притворяться спящим, вредина.

Эйджи слышит, как Ибе врывается в библиотеку, но не обращает на него внимания. Он в шутку толкает блондина в плечо, и он послушно поддается, его рука соскальзывает со стола, безвольно свисая рядом с лицом японца, и тогда он видит кровь. На руках, несколько капель на листках бумаги, замечает кровь, окрасившую его светлое пальто.

Ибе отталкивает собравшуюся толпу подальше от них, светловолосая женщина, которая однажды помогала ему отыскать необходимую американцу книгу, продолжает щебетать о том, что кто-то должен вызвать скорую, все шепчутся и с каждой секундой их голоса становятся только громче, пока Эйджи не слышит нечеловеческий крик, заглушающий все посторонние звуки, исходящий из его онемевшего горла. Ибе встряхивает его с ужасом на лице, но сам Эйджи не отводит рассеянного взгляда от бессознательного тела Аслана. Мир окрашивается темно-красным и Эйджи тонет в нем, не способный дотянуться до любимых рук.

* * *

— Тебе нужно поесть, — Эйджи опускается на край постели, оставляя поднос с ужином на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и мягко треплет Эша по плечу. Эш не отвечает, не открывает даже глаз, сильнее кутаясь в мягкое одеяло, — Эш, пожалуйста.

Окумура поджимает губы, когда американец сбрасывает его руку с плеча, прячась под одеялом с головой, и медленно покидает комнату, прикрывая за собой скрипучую дверь. На столе остывает его собственный ужин, он не чувствует аппетита, но съедает все до последней ложки.

Эш оставляет свою тарелку нетронутой.

Это похоже на ад. Эш очнулся вскоре после самого Эйджи в больнице, но что-то важное в нем будто не успели спасти, оно погибло по дороге в больницу или, может, намного раньше.

Эш улыбался, истекая кровью в библиотеке, но плакал, когда очнулся в палате, горькие слезы текли по его осунувшемуся лицу и вместе с ядом обвинений и разочарования он спрашивал, почему ему не позволили умереть. У Эйджи не было ответа на этот вопрос. Было много слов, с трудом собирающихся в бесполезные предложения, но ни единого набора букв, который заставил бы то погибшее внутри американца возродиться. Он молчал.

Эйджи не жалеет о своем выборе, но иногда по ночам он слышит, как Эша рвет в ванной тем малым, что он съел за день, видит, как дрожат его плечи от беззвучных рыданий, и в самые невыносимые секунды ему кажется, что он совершил ошибку. Шин клянется, что это не так, кричит со злостью и без промедления бросился бы на Эша с кулаками за то, что он так по-идиотски отказывается от всего, что у него есть, но он не подходит ближе, не переступает порога чужой комнаты. Ибе говорит, что это правильно и американцу нужно только время, чтобы прийти в норму, как он всегда поступал, но мужчина не знает, что Аслан не был таким даже в самые ужасные периоды собственной жизни.

Эйджи видел его совершенно разным, таким, каким парня больше никто не знал, но человека за дверью небольшой комнаты не знает даже он, не способен узнать, сколько бы еще недель не провел рядом. Эйджи закрывает глаза, чтобы остановить горячие слезы, и перед его глазами появляется улыбка на чужих болезненно-бледных губах. Эш больше не улыбается, он отказывается говорить и с трудом поднимается с постели даже в самые спокойные дни и не слышит ничего, что Окумура пытается ему объяснить, он закрывается от всего мира и умирает. Он уже погиб.

Эйджи убил его.

— Ты не разговаривал с семьей? — Шуничи звонит ему поздно вечером, — твоя мать говорит, что ты не отвечаешь на ее звонки, знаешь, она очень волнуется.

Эйджи не может говорить с ней, не может даже объяснить, почему снова отложил возвращение домой, предавая свои обещания. Как он расскажет ей о том, когда вернется, если сам не представляет, как долго американец продолжит его отталкивать?

— Я перезвоню ей позже, — Окумура выходит из комнаты, опускается на небольшой диван, отвечая негромко, чтобы не разбудить с трудом уснувшего американца, — она разочарована и продолжает звать меня обратно домой, но я не думаю, что Эш готов к этому сейчас.

— Эй-тян, — голос Ибе звучит устало, — ты уверен, что Япония — это то, что ему нужно? Он действительно этого хочет или?..

Эйджи поджимает губы. В этом все дело — Эшу безразлична жизнь, ничего его больше не интересует. Эш ничего не хочет, но Эйджи знает, помнит, как глаза его загорелись, даже когда он не воспринял это предложение всерьез, он верит, что, хотя бы на те несколько крошечных минут, пока сам ад не опустился на его худые плечи, Аслан позволил себе мечтать, и Эйджи вернет ему эту мечту, превратит ее в реальность, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни.

— Я хочу верить в это, — он шепчет дрогнувшим голосом.

Эш поджимает губы, переставая подслушивать разговор японцев из соседней комнаты, отходит от двери, возвращаясь в постель, но не находя больше удобного положения. Окумура не улетает в Японию, потому что не хочет оставлять его одного здесь. Это происходит уже не в первый раз, но ощущается отчего-то особо болезненным. Он снова оказывается на пути Эйджи, удерживает его от возвращения к семье, к счастливой беззаботной жизни и безопасности.

Эш проклят. Он теряет близких людей чаще, чем может посчитать, убивает их сам — своим существованием, своей судьбой и эгоистичным желанием быть рядом, но сам умереть не может. Чем он заслуживает вторые шансы, о которых не просит? Почему он? Почему это всегда должен быть он?

Эш закрывает глаза и видит любимые лица, смотрящие на него с печальными кровавыми глазами, моргает и на него наваливаются десятки тел, погубленных его собственными руками, открывает их снова и видит осунувшееся лицо Эйджи, которому желал счастья, но на горле которого сжался мертвым грузом, отравляя ядовитыми руками, погружая в грязную пучину мира, которому японец никогда не должен был принадлежать.

Блондин поджимает губы, неспособный успокоить собственное сердце, и лежит в кровати без сна.

Эйджи возвращается в комнату далеко за полночь. Он включает лампу рядом с кроватью, неспешно переодевается в пижаму. Эш крепко закрывает глаза, надеясь, что парень тут же ляжет спать, но он, конечно, так не поступает. Американец слышит, как его осторожные шаги становятся чуть ближе, Окумура наклоняется, поднимая сползшее на пол одеяло и аккуратно укрывая им младшего, мягко тянет руку к его плечу.

Эйджи хочет к нему прикоснуться, тянется вперед, не помня гордости, но Эш отталкивает его нежные руки. Эш красив, он знает, как выглядит и что его внешность может сотворить с людьми, но за всей этой красотой он отравлен, по его венам течет грязь, и, если Эйджи приблизится еще хоть немного ближе, он обязательно это почувствует, поймет наконец, что скрывается у него под кожей. Это всегда было больше, чем мерзкие кошмары и бессонные ночи, свидетелем которых японец не раз становился. Эш был восхитительно выглядящим, гниющим изнутри мусором. Эйджи… он был хорош. Слишком для него хорош.

Эйджи вздрагивает, убирая руки за спину, извиняется кротко и возвращается к собственной постели. Эш сильнее жмурит глаза, прикрывает уши руками, но чужие приглушенные всхлипы звучат у него в голове, даже когда он забывается в беспокойном сне несколькими часами позже.

Эш ненавидит это. Эш ненавидит себя. Ему хочется, чтобы Эйджи ненавидел тоже, но он ужасно боится, что однажды это непременно произойдет.

Ему хочется уйти, исчезнуть из чужой жизни так, как и должно было произойти с самого начала, он поднимается с постели сразу после того, как за японцем закрывается дверь, и выбегает из дома, забывая даже умыть лицо. Едва ли проходит больше двух кварталов — в его голове предательски появляется расстроенное лицо Эйджи, слезы, стекающие по его совершенно обычному, но такому привлекательному лицу, он слышит его всхлипы, вспоминает, как парень похудел и какими печальными глазами всегда наблюдал за ним с угла. Эш знает, что причина всего этого — он, ему нужно уйти как можно дальше из чужой жизни, чтобы все стало лучше, чтобы Окумура вернулся домой, стал тем собой, который забирал дыхание из чужих легких горящими глазами и солнечной улыбкой, но иногда рано утром или поздно ночью он благодарит Эша за то, что он жив, и, слыша этот нежный голос в голове, заглушающий всю грязь мыслей самого Линкса, американец останавливается, будто вкопанный, и на слабых ногах плетется обратно.

Он покупает несколько хот-догов по дороге до дома, и позже тем же вечером Окумура облегченно смеется, его глаза не теряют сияния, даже когда он проглатывает нелюбимую горчицу. Эш улыбается ему в ответ, но ненавидит каждую секунду этого поступка поздно ночью, когда Эйджи засыпает на соседней кровати.

Эш должен был умереть, должен теперь хотя бы исчезнуть из чужой жизни, но он, чувствуя себя последним эгоистом, снова этого не хочет. Эш обманывает себя глупыми мыслями о том, что, может, ему можно остаться рядом с японцем немного дольше, может, он научится любить, не причиняя боли и не подвергая его опасности, может, он сможет стать совершенно новым человеком однажды в будущем.

Эш должен был умереть тогда, без сожалений, благодаря чужому письму чувствуя себя любимым и свободным, как те птицы, которым всегда завидовал, это было единственным верным решением, но ему не хочется уходить, не хочется оставлять Эйджи. Эш не готов жить, но ему не хочется умирать, он повторяет это снова и снова, пока на рассвете ненависть к себе желчью не изливается из его горла вместе с рвотой, и Эйджи там, чтобы поймать его, держать его отросшие волосы и мягко гладить по дрожащей спине, конечно он там.

— Как бы я жил без тебя? — Эйджи спрашивает со слезами на глазах, позволяя мальчику спрятать лицо у него на груди, — Эш, я бы никогда не пережил твою смерть. Ты тот, кто делает меня счастливым, пожалуйста, Эш, мне не нужно будущее, в котором тебя не будет рядом.

Это звучит ужасно плоско, но у Эйджи в этот момент нет других слов, каждое кажется ужасно глупым и слишком слабым для того огромного, что он хочет объяснить, и Окумура только надеется, что Эш ему, такому неумелому со словами, верит.

Эйджи помогает ему подняться и вернуться в постель, но Аслан не отпускает его руки, молчаливо просит остаться рядом этой ночью. Они почти не касаются друг друга, переплетая лишь пальцы рук. Эйджи рассказывает бессмысленные истории из жизни в Японии, объясняет американцу некоторые традиции и знакомит с культурой своей родной страны, отвечает на редкие вопросы. Они засыпают только под утро.

Блондину не становится лучше на следующий день только потому, что Эйджи хочет этого всей душой, они движутся вперед крошечными шагами, иногда продолжая топтаться на месте. Эшу требуется неделя только для того, чтобы привыкнуть обедать за столом и еще несколько на то, чтобы съедать больше половины небольших порций на завтрак и ужин. Еще через неделю они соглашаются с тем, что перестанут выходить на прогулки днем, выбирая поздние вечера, когда улицы в их районе немного пустеют, потому что Эш не чувствует себя в безопасности среди толп людей и после долгой изоляции от посторонних ему потребуется не один месяц, чтобы снова к этому привыкнуть.

Это не значит, что у них не бывает плохих дней. Иногда Эш не может подняться с кровати, даже напоминая себе и упрекая обещаниями, которые клялся соблюдать (Эйджи не просил его об этом, будто догадываясь о том, что он не справится, и от этого становится только противнее), и он прячется под одеялом с головой и прекращает говорить, иногда сбегая из дома с желанием никогда туда не возвращаться. Эйджи срывается тоже — взвалив на свои плечи слишком много, он плачет по ночам в гостиной и иногда уходит из дома, громко хлопая дверью, но они оба всегда отыскивают путь обратно, находят друг друга на середине пути и возвращаются вместе.

В другие дни, которых к огромному облегчению Окумуры намного больше, Эш превращается в капризного ребенка, по которому Эйджи безумно скучал, даже об этом не догадываясь, он надувает щеки и морщит нос, когда японец будит его раньше обеда и уговаривает позавтракать чем-нибудь полезным.

— Эш, — Окумура ворчит, когда парень вырывает из его рук одеяло, укрываясь им как щитом, и отказывается покидать постель даже после подзатыльника, — я не отстану от тебя, пока ты не поднимешься.

— Убедись, что возьмешь себе стул, — блондин отмахивается, высовывая голову из-под одеяла только для того, чтобы сверкнуть усмешкой, — тебе не стоит стоять на своих старых ножках слишком долго, ты же знаешь, старший братец.

— Я не старый, — японец строит глупую рожицу, показывая язык, пока глаза его не загораются от чудесной идеи, — если ты не встанешь, — его голос понижается до шепота, на губах появляется жуткая улыбка, — я приготовлю на обед натто. И на ужин тоже. Неделю буду его готовить. Или месяц. Всю жизнь!

Эш не воспринимает его угрозы всерьез, но морщит лицо, вспоминая неприятный вкус, и улыбка Эйджи становится только шире.

— Мерзость, — блондин недовольно бросает в друга подушку, но на губах его появляется предательская улыбка, — ненавижу тебя.

— Ну конечно, — Окумура высовывает язык, дразня, и убирает пойманную подушку на кресло. Эш фыркает, решая не тратить время на бесполезные споры, и снова ложится в кровать. Конечно, американец не собирается вставать, как бы друг его не запугивал и что бы не обещал. Он не успевает укрыться одеялом, когда подушка прилетает ему прямо в лицо. Эш медленно поднимает глаза, когда Эйджи восторженно кричит и начинает смеяться, и позволяет себе глубоко вздохнуть.

— Ты сам напросился, — он шипит и подскакивает с места, хватая еще одну подушку с кровати, — это война!

Сражение не длится долго, потому что Эш толкает японца на кровать, и тот хватается за него руками, заставляя их обоих свалиться, они продолжают вертеться по ней, пока один из них не признает поражение, и запутываются в одеялах.

— Подожди, — Эйджи останавливает блондина, слабо посмеиваясь, пока старается вытащить левую ногу из плена одеяла, он пальцами старается вцепиться в чужие бока, чтобы парень перестал вертеться, и тогда Эш резко замирает. Улыбка на лице японца сменяется обеспокоенным выражением лица, он заглядывает в глаза младшего, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так, но на лице Эша нет страха или неприязни, только удивление и что-то совсем неопределенное, — что не так?

Эш не отвечает, но его плечи резко дергаются, когда, стараясь убрать руки, чтобы не причинять блондину дискомфорта, Окумура слабо царапает его ногтями. Эйджи не обращает на это внимание, но Эш хмурит брови, пока выражение на его лице не становится совсем нечитаемым, и тогда Эйджи расслабляется, догадываясь о причине странного поведения друга, повторяя движение снова, может, с чуть большим давлением и немного дольше.

Эш нервно извивается в его руках, и Эйджи прекращает движение пальцев только для того, чтобы повторить его несколькими секундами позже. Эш спешно прикрывает рот рукой, но японец слышит вырвавшееся из его горла хихиканье.

— Да ты боишься щекотки, — он бормочет с самой широкой улыбкой на губах, не совсем осознавая, почему этот факт его так волнует, но по-детски этому радуясь.

Эш хмурится.

— Это не так, — он качает головой, стараясь избежать чужих рук, и бьет Эйджи по лицу подушкой. Они снова начинают сражаться, и Эш с облегчением замечает, что Эйджи на время забыл о своей глупой догадке.

Эш не боится щекотки. Наверное. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что однажды всерьез задумается над этим вопросом, потому что в его жизни не было места таким детским и глупым вещам, это было бесполезно и не имело ничего общего с его образом жизни, но вот он теперь — сражается подушками и позорно хихикает от чужих нежных прикосновений. Никто никогда не прикасался к нему таким образом, не пытаясь оставить как можно больше синяков и грязных отметин с желанием сломить и уничтожить, а ласково дразня кончиками пальцев и слабо царапая ногтями, не причиняя боли, но заставляя мурашки бегать по всему телу.

Есть причины, по которым это не происходило и никогда не должно было — Эш мог убить человека голыми руками и ломал противникам конечности одним ударом, это напоминание в очередной раз тяжелым грузом опускается на его грудь, напоминая, что он находится не на своем месте, ворует что-то у мира, которому никогда не мог принадлежать, но в эту минуту ему впервые за долгое время не хочется об этом думать, поэтому он только уклоняется от чужих ударов и громко смеется, заглушая каждую неприятную мысль звонким смехом японца.

— Нам нужен перерыв, — спустя несколько минут объявляет Эйджи, выпутываясь из-под одеяла и поднимая руки вверх. Он поднимается с кровати сразу после этого, подходит к небольшому столу в углу комнаты, чтобы налить себе воды.

— Старичкам не стоит так сильно напрягаться, — Эш показывает японцу язык, замечая, как он тяжело дышит, хватаясь за правый бок, — может тебе просто стоит сдаться?

Эш громко смеется, пряча лицо за подушкой, когда Окумура с рычанием наваливается сверху, щекоча его снова и снова. С той дикой силой, что таится в этом хрупком теле, Эш смог бы сбросить его с кровати за считанные секунды, не приложив и минимум усилий, но он не пытается вырваться, не создает даже малейшую иллюзию сопротивления, и Эйджи влюблен в каждое мгновение этого ребячливого сражения. Они ведут себя как дети — Эш позволяет себе быть ребенком, после пережитого кошмара и месяцев, проведенных в молчании и с ужасающей пустотой в глазах, он будто заново рождается, и, если в какой-то момент в глазах Эйджи появляются слезы, он совсем не чувствует за них стыда.

— Ну что, — он со смешком забирает из рук друга подушку, — может, это ты хочешь сдаться?

Глаза Эша ослепительно сияют, его волосы смешно торчат в разные стороны и широкая улыбка, не покидающая его губы, освещает комнату сильнее солнечного света. Эйджи мечтает запечатлеть это мгновение, ему хочется потянуться за камерой и истратить на него всю пленку, но он знает лучше о том, насколько волшебство этого мгновения хрупкое (помнит, как на дне изумрудных глаз мелькает что-то болезненное после каждой вспышки даже в самые беззаботные дни), и только продолжает смотреть, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь.

— Нет, — сладко шепчет подросток, — никогда.

Окумура начинает щекотать чужие бока, забывая о всякой пощаде. Эш с трудом старается удержаться от смеха, извиваясь в руках старшего, прикрывает рот руками, но это совершенно не помогает — уже через несколько секунд он снова громко хохочет.

Его хватает только на две минуты.

— Я не… дышать не могу, — американец хлопает его по рукам, с трудом выговаривая слова, и Эйджи послушно убирает руки, но не слезает с коленей Эша, готовый в любой момент снова атаковать.

Смех постепенно утихает. Бледное обычно лицо Аслана сильно раскраснелось, дорожки слез, выступивших на глазах от продолжительного смеха, уже засыхают. Эш тяжело дышит, но не убирает руки с губ, отказываясь признавать поражение, и тогда Окумура не думает дважды, безвольно поддаваясь возникшему желанию, и нежно касается тыльной стороны ладони парня губами.

Они оба замирают, перестают даже дышать. Глаза Эша расширяются от недоверия, смятения. Эйджи не находит в них ничего даже немного похожего на отвращение или страх, поэтому он шумно выдыхает и отстраняется, не желая усугублять то давление, которые парень наверняка ощущает.

— Могу я?.. — его голос срывается совсем глупо. В другой ситуации младший бы тут же начал его дразнить, но в эту секунду едва ли обращает на это внимание.

Глаза Аслана беспомощно скользят по лицу японца в поисках ответов, и Эйджи способен только подарить ему слабую, немного нервную улыбку, надеясь, что где-то в глубине души младший все же понимает, о чем все это и почему.

На лице Эша появляется тень самых жестоких ночей Америки, на секунду, Окумура уверен, он снова становится дикой рысью, жестоким лидером, но он моргает и в глазах его остается только напряженное ожидание. Эш кивает.

Эйджи выпускает дрожащее дыхание и медленно тянется к чужим рукам своими, не пытаясь угадать, его ли руки дрожат с такой чудовищной силой или это дрожь Эша передается ему. Он отводит чужие руки от лица еще медленнее, гладит большими пальцами его запястья, успокаивая, и наклоняется чуть ближе. Когда глаза Эша предательски жмурятся в ожидании поцелуя, Эйджи прикасается к его мозолистым ладоням губами.

Сердце Окумуры бьется как сумасшедшее в ожидании чужой реакции, он опускает голову, скользя по пальцам американца дрожащими губами, и отстраняется. Ему не нужно смотреть в чужие глаза, чтобы знать, как постепенно в них появляется осознание.

Эйджи поцеловал его руки. Руки, на которые сам Эш смотрел с омерзением и кипящей ненавистью, со страхом. Руки, кровь с которых никогда невозможно будет стереть. Руки, уничтожающие все, к чему прикасался. Руки убийцы. Руки шлюхи.

Эш слепо скользит по опущенной голове японца глазами, переводит взгляд на потолок, тумбочку рядом с кроватью, стены. Перед глазами все плывет, смазывается в грязную кучу красок. Парень знает, что ему нужно только сморгнуть слезы, но он не может вспомнить, как это делают, забывает о дыхании и сердце его, наверное, тоже забывает о том, что ему необходимо биться.

Эш Линкс ничего не чувствует. Эйджи обещал ему, что это вовсе не так, находил верные слова и повторял так много, что пришлось запомнить, но не удалось поверить, конечно нет, потому что Окумура не знает, каково это — плакать не от ужаса или боли, а от безразличия, он не представляет, как пусто у самого Эша в душе. Сейчас, в восемь лет, когда кровь человека впервые окрасила его грязные руки. Всегда. Эш не способен чувствовать, но он боится. Себя, своих рук, своего пустого сердца. Того, что может произойти с каждым, кто по глупости окажется рядом. Эш боится за Эйджи. Каждая ужасающая возможность будущего горит огнем на сетчатке его глаз, даже когда они крепко закрыты или ослеплены темнотой, все эти мысли кружатся в его голове, преследуя даже в ненавистных снах, вызывая рвоту и бесконечный ужас, отбирающий дыхание, и это происходит снова.

Эш глуп и слаб, и это единственная причина, по которой он сейчас здесь. Он не ошибался, когда решил исчезнуть из жизни Эйджи. Возвращение в библиотеку вместо больницы ради встречи со своей мучительной, но достойной смертью с одной из самых искренних улыбок на лице не было ошибкой тоже, Эш это знает. Рядом с ним Эйджи никогда не будет в безопасности, никогда не сможет обрести счастье, и он не заслуживает этого, боже, только не этот глупый японец, этот мальчик с яркой душой и огромным сердцем, в котором нашлось место даже такому ничтожеству. Эш Линкс не заслуживает всего этого — улыбок, поддержки, места в его чистом, наивном сердце. Эш его не достоин. Эта мысль совершенно не новая, месяцами он просыпался и засыпал с этими словами на губах, он думал об этом, не теряя улыбки, даже когда истекал кровью, но теперь ему физически больно это осознавать.

Эш не способен на чувства, он машина, способная только на убийства и продажу собственного тела, но он чувствует, что его сердце разрывается от невыносимой боли. Он _чувствует_.

Это осознание вдруг кажется таким забавным, самой уморительной шуткой, и он начинает смеяться. Этот смех уродливый, он горечью ложится на его изогнутые губы и стекает по ним мерзкой грязью. Эйджи не успевает даже поднять голову, когда смех Эша переходит в протяжный вой. Он вздрагивает, наверняка пугаясь, и Эшу становится только смешнее — миллионы раз ему казалось, что он наконец испугал этого наивного идиота, оттолкнул от себя, но выражение его упрямых глаз никогда не менялось, но теперь это произошло. Конечно это должно было произойти сейчас, когда Аслан почувствовал, что ему хочется быть достойным, когда ему захотелось поверить, что в нем тоже осталось нечто человеческое, заслуживающее хотя бы немного счастья. Эш смеется, правда смеется над еще одной забавной шуткой судьбы, но из горла его вырываются только крики.

Эйджи прикасается к нему дрожащими руками. Это непривычно — видеть его заплаканное лицо не в свете одинокой луны поздно ночью, после очередного кошмара или из-за всего, что навалилось, потому что такими ночами Окумура практически не видит чужого лица, но он не включает даже лампу — знает, как американец старается удержать даже крупицы своей гордости, но сейчас на часах не больше двенадцати часов дня. Эш разбивается, когда за окном светит яркое солнце.

Его срывы давно перестали удивлять, они заставляли сердце Окумуры обливаться кровью и мучительно болеть — не от страха, но от сожаления, от сострадания. Они проходили это так часто, но даже в благоприятные дни, когда японцу не приходилось притворяться спящим, слушая чужие всхлипы на соседней кровати, когда ему было дано разрешение подойти и утешить, Эш никогда не позволял себе быть громким. Он выплакивал все слезы, теряя сознание или забываясь в беспокойном сне под утро, рассказывал страшные вещи, не повышая голос выше шепота и всегда крепко сжимал губы или прятал лицо на груди или плечах старшего, чтобы заглушить плач. Он сжимался, будто стараясь стать меньше, незаметнее, и в подобные ненавистные моменты он был похож на ребенка больше, чем когда-либо. Как же это было несправедливо.

Аслан менялся по утрам — он выпрямлял спину и смотрел на всех сверху вниз, он брал в руки оружие и ранил людей, не моргая, он ломал их и убивал, отвечал на вопросы с наглыми ухмылками. Он превращался в Эша Линкса, смелого лидера, за которым не страшно было идти на смерть, но Эйджи перестал обманываться этим образом совсем скоро. Может, потому, что по ночам руки подростка дрожали с чудовищной силой и рубашки Эйджи слишком часто становились мокрыми от его слез.

Эш сильный человек, намного сильнее, чем сам понимает, он так стремится защитить всех, кто ему близок, совершенно не задумываясь о себе, а Эйджи, он ничего не может, не попадает даже в самые простые мишени, он не хочет когда-либо снова держать в руках оружие и боится этого жестокого мира до ужаса, но, как и писал в письме, ему всегда хотелось быть тем, кто защитит Эша. Того, кто намного сильнее, умнее и больше. Того, кто плачет как ребенок только у него в руках. Но теперь, получив шанс воплотить свои обещания в жизнь, он разбил его и без того истерзанное сердце глупой самонадеянностью. Теперь Эш кричит между всхлипами, он царапает грудь неподстриженными ногтями и с силой бьет по кровати ногами, и Эйджи ничего не может с этим сделать. Он в этом виноват.

Окумура зовет его по имени, перехватывает руки, чтобы не причинял себе вреда, но Аслан его не слышит — он задыхается от слез и ужасно дрожит. Он не может его успокоить, но вспоминает один из разговоров поздно ночью, двигаясь быстрее, чем успевает это обдумать. Эйджи спешно тянется вперед и поднимает сопротивляющегося американца на руки, игнорируя боль, когда тот вцепляется в его плечи с силой, он прижимается спиной к стене и удобнее устраивает мальчика в своих руках, начиная слабо качаться из стороны в сторону, не переставая повторять, что все будет хорошо и он в безопасности.

Эйджи укачивает его на руках, будто младенца, мягко гладит напряженную спину. Это не помогает в ту же секунду, но подобное положение его заметно успокаивает, Эш не перестает плакать, но опускает голову на плечо старшего и шумно выдыхает, утыкаясь мокрым носом ему в шею, и пусть напряжение и сильная дрожь не покидают его тело, постепенно его дыхание становится спокойнее.

Эйджи напевает мелодию колыбельной, которую родители часто пели им с сестрой в детстве, его голос далек от приятного слуху, но плечи Эша понемногу расслабляются, хватка его рук на плечах японца ослабевает. Эйджи становится интересно, какие песни Аслану пел в детстве Гриффин и потому ли он так быстро успокаивается, что вспоминает брата в этот момент, но он ничего не спрашивает, позволяя подростку, убаюканному его неумелым голосом, погрузиться в сон. Когда Эш засыпает, Эйджи, продолжая медленно укачивать и гладить по спине, так и не выпускает его из рук.

Это серьезнее и страшнее всего, с чем он сталкивался в Америке, и знание того, что в этот раз именно он причина чужого срыва, заставляет его самого проливать слезы. Теперь, когда Эш спит, любая сдержанность и уверенность стекает с его лица вместе с дорожками соленых слез.

Эйджи хотел показать ему, что он заслуживает быть любимым, быть счастливым. Быть здесь, рядом с ним. Он хотел напомнить ему, что Эш, который презирает себя с чудовищной силой, это все еще его Эш, тот, кого Эйджи безумно любит; что без Эша, который принял смерть с улыбкой, сам Эйджи не может представить собственную жизнь; что за тем Эшем Линксом, который так себя ненавидит, все еще живет Аслан Джейд Калленриз, человек, которого Эйджи любит всей своей душой.

Эйджи хотел рассказать ему все это, убедить, что даже если это кажется чертовски сложным сейчас, однажды Эш тоже научится этому, сможет увидеть себя в зеркале и поверить, что достоин всего, о чем боялся даже подумать, что он заслуживает счастья и целого мира тоже. Но этот мир его не заслуживает. И Эйджи, конечно, не заслуживает этого мальчика тоже. Но он хочет, господи, как же он хочет.

Подросток спит чуть больше трех часов. Эйджи скорее догадывается, чем замечает пробуждение Эша. Он ничего не произносит, позволяя американцу получить столько времени, сколько ему потребуется для того, чтобы прийти в себя, только слабо расчесывая его блондинистые волосы пальцами. Спустя несколько минут Эш слабо сдвигается, и Окумура убирает руку в сторону.

— Не останавливайся, — Аслан бормочет сорванным голосом, не открывая глаз.

— Хорошо, — японец отвечает шепотом, снова зарываясь свободной рукой в чужие волосы, неспешно их перебирая.

Они проводят в полной тишине еще долгие десять минут. Время от времени Эш поднимает голову с груди Эйджи, стараясь комфортнее устроиться, но в итоге только сползает чуть ниже, утыкаясь лицом другу в живот.

— Я должен был умереть, — признается он спустя несколько невыносимо долгих минут. Рука Эйджи в его волосах замирает, и Эш ждет, что парень оттолкнет его или начнет спорить, но японец в очередной раз его удивляет, позволяя себе только тихо вздохнуть, и возвращает свое внимание волосам американца, — я хотел умереть, — продолжает спустя время, — сначала я только хотел исчезнуть из твоей жизни, но я почувствовал, что так будет верно, вы не должны были меня спасать. Я должен был умереть. Ты не понимаешь, но если я останусь рядом с тобой, то…

— Эш, — японец перебивает чужой монолог, мягко опуская руки на его лицо, прося мальчика посмотреть ему в лицо, — я не спрашиваю тебя о том, что тебе казалось правильным или как ты должен был поступить, и не спрашиваю, как будет лучше для меня, — он объясняет, будто ребенку, — мне важно услышать ответ только на один вопрос. Ты жалеешь, что не погиб?

— Да, — блондин отводит взгляд в сторону, звуча ужасно жалобно, — нет. Я не знаю? — Он шумно вздыхает, чувствуя, как дрожь возвращается в его онемевшие конечности, — я устал, невыносимо устал, у меня ничего не осталось. Иногда я думаю, что умереть было бы намного проще, всегда так думал, но это меня пугает, и знаешь? Твое письмо сделало меня таким чертовски счастливым, оно заставило меня отбросить все сомнения, подарило свободу и желание жить такому ничтожеству, но именно благодаря ему я смог принять свою смерть с облегчением, черт, я не знаю.

— Знаешь, Эш, мне ведь тоже было страшно. Я не смог уехать, потому что не хотел тебя терять, боялся, что буду сожалеть об этом всю свою жизнь, — он начинает осторожно, — если бы ты умер… Я бы никогда себе этого не простил, ты можешь мне не верить, но я знаю, что не смог бы тебя пережить, я бы тосковал по тебе каждый день своей жизни, до самой смерти. Ты думаешь, что знаешь о том, что правильно, но я никогда не буду счастлив, если тебя не будет рядом, и я бы навсегда остался здесь, если бы ты попросил, — Эш хочет поспорить, но Окумура не позволяет ему, продолжая, — я и сам понимаю, как это может быть опасно и глупо, но я бы остался, потому что я хочу этого, хочу быть с тобой, всегда хотел, но мне необходимо, чтобы ты тоже говорил мне, чего хочешь, понимаешь? Не то, что кажется тебе правильным, не то, что лучше для меня, я только хочу знать, чего желает твое сердце и позволить тебе это получить, если у меня появится шанс.

Его горло болит от произнесенных слов и он не может продолжить. Эйджи не думает, что наконец нашел правильные слова, едва ли он сказал хоть что-то, о чем американец не догадывался, но Аслан начинает тихо плакать.

— Быть рядом с тобой… я краду твой свет, знаю, что это эгоистично, но хочу остаться рядом хотя бы немного дольше, — он плачет, пока Эйджи нежно гладит его по дрожащей спине, успокаивая, — я хожу жить, — продолжает дрогнувшим голосом, — хочу тебя.

— Хорошо, — японец улыбается, не стирая слез с собственного лица, — это хорошо. Я хочу тебя тоже. Это всегда был ты, с первой встречи. Мне хочется показать, что ты тоже заслуживаешь прожить счастливую жизнь, боже, ты так много заслуживаешь, — он всхлипывает, — и если тебе для счастья нужен я, то ты заслуживаешь меня, слышишь? Я говорил раньше, что навсегда останусь на твоей стороне, но мне нужно услышать твой ответ сейчас, хорошо? Ты позволишь мне остаться рядом, чтобы показать тебе все это? Позволишь сделать тебя счастливым? Я даже не буду готовить натто, если ты захочешь.

— Тебе нужно перестать напоминать мне о натто, — Аслан слабо смеется, качая головой, — это сделает меня счастливым, по крайней мере сегодня.

— Это «да»?

Эш молчит, улыбка медленно исчезает с его лица. Эйджи не торопит его с ответом — он не выпускает его руки из своих, гладит запястья, расслабляя.

— У меня все еще много всего в голове, и я не думаю, что эти мысли когда-нибудь исчезнут, боюсь, что ты устанешь с этим сражаться и однажды поймешь, что я того не стою.

Он резко замолкает. Эш не хочет думать об ужасающих возможностях будущего, не хочет думать о судьбе и обо всем зле, что причинил собственными руками, он заставляет себя вспомнить о том, как упрямый взгляд Эйджи и любовь на дне его глазах не исчезали, скольким бы ужасам он не становился свидетелем, повторяет его слова снова и снова, отчаянно желая в них поверить, пока голос Окумуры не останется единственным, что он слышит, и даже если его сердце успокаивается только на несколько ничтожных минут, Эш не хочет об этом переживать.

Аслан поднимает голову, заглядывая в карие глаза, наблюдающие за ним с нежностью, и осторожно кивает.

— Да.

— Спасибо, — Эйджи выдыхает с облегчением, и американцу хочется подразнить его за то, что он по-детски радуется такой мелочи, но он сам с трудом удерживает улыбку, пряча лицо у старшего на груди.

— Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя в лоб, — произносит японец спустя несколько минут. Каждая мышца в теле Эша болит, сердцебиение только приходит в норму, и он не думает, что готов к такому сейчас — не после того, что произошло несколькими часами раннее, но подумать об этом намного проще, чем сказать вслух. Эш тяжело сглатывает, поднимая голову, но Окумура только мягко ему улыбается, качая головой, чтобы не объяснял, понимая все без всяких слов, — может, в другой раз.

— В другой раз, — Аслан повторяет за ним, с удивлением замечая, что слова не оседают в его груди неприятной тяжестью, не заставляют горло сжаться, — в другой раз.

Они проводят весь день в постели, поднимаясь только ради обеда и ужина. Эйджи не давит, когда он не съедает и половины обеденной порции, но выглядит до смешного гордым, когда Эш съедает ужин и крадет из тарелки японца несколько ложек мяса. Ночью он не спит больше пяти часов, но чувствует себя отдохнувшим, просыпаясь раньше друга с утра.

Когда Эйджи просыпается несколькими часами позже, Эша нет в комнате. Он находит американца за столом в соседней комнате. С растрепанными волосами и в очках, в окружении учебников по японскому языку, Эш поднимает голову, замечая его появление, и подмигивает ему с улыбкой.

— _Охайё._


End file.
